


Important Inquisitor Business

by cdrlizziebean



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdrlizziebean/pseuds/cdrlizziebean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Erlyn and Cullen conduct very important Inquisitor business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Inquisitor Business

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. I haven't written smut in like a billion years. Forgive me internet.

Erlyn, like she has done many times while at Skyhold, entered Cullen’s office with a loud sigh and crumpled to the ground. She sprawled out across the wood floor like a starfish, a grumpy elven starfish.

Cullen had gotten used to the sight. She did it more often than people would think. Varric would definitely avoid writing about how Erlyn Lavellan, the Herald of Andraste, would lay on the ground whenever she was absolutely fed up with everything.

“Rough afternoon?” Cullen mused still not looking up from his work. He shifted in his seat, shuffling through papers.

“I just don’t understand. Why…why goats? How would that declare any vengeance? I don’t understand those people,” she grumbled. “And you know what we have now? We have seven goats. Seven goats and a baby goat. That’s eight goats, Cullen. Eight goats!”

Cullen chuckled. “What’s wrong with eight goats?”

Erlyn wrinkled her nose, staring at the ceiling. “One rammed his head against my backside,” she whispered sheepishly. “I was petting the baby one and another didn’t take too kindly to it.”

“I see vengeance was swift, then,” Cullen laughed, standing up to look at Erlyn from over the table. “Our enemies are clever.”

Erlyn tsked, glaring at him out of the corner of her eye. “You shemlens are just the funniest,” she muttered bitterly.

“Josephine will find a good place for the goats,” he finally said, rounding the table. He leaned against his desk, crossing his arms. “Now will you get off the floor? You’ll catch your death down there.”

Erlyn shook her head. Her hair twisting out of her bun as it rubbed against the wood floor. She carefully removed the pin for her hair, letting it sprawl out across the ground. “I won’t catch my death. More like a cold since it’s freezing down here." She emphasized freezing as she spoke. "How do you work in this place?”

Cullen sighed, knowing exactly what she was getting at. He loosened his coat, unwrapped the fabric, and slipped it off his armor. He draped it over her, moving back to his desk.

She grinned, curling up under the coat. It smelled strongly of him. She inhaled, pressing her nose against the feathery collar. “Much better,” she stated, muffled by the fabric.

“Glad to be of service,” he teased, leaning back against his desk.

“You are the best commander a woman could ask for,” Erlyn returned, lifting her chin out from under the warmth of his coat. He looked strange without it. His armor, which was normally hidden by fabric, shown bright in the filtering light of the cracks in the walls. She continued to grin at him from her place on the ground. Surrounded by his warmth and smell, she quickly calmed. Whatever Josephine was to do with eight aggressive goats wasn’t her problem anymore.

“Doesn’t Lady Cassandra need to speak with you?” Cullen asked, going back to work.

“Cassandra always needs to speak to me,” Erlyn retorted, ducking her face under his coat. “But I’m doing important Inquisitor business.”

Cullen laughed. The door opened. Erlyn peaked out over the coat. One of Cullen’s men stood in the doorway, swaying nervously at the sight of Erlyn on the ground. “Ser. My lady Inquisitor,” he said promptly, slowly crossing the room to Cullen. “Here is the report you asked for ser.”

Erlyn stood as Cullen accepted the report and looked it over. She wrapped the coat around her. It hung awkwardly on her slight frame.

“Soldier,” she snapped. The young man spun to face her, eyes wide. “What do you think of the Commander’s coat? Should we have all our men wear something with so many feathers?” She tried to be serious but she cracked half way through her words and giggled.

Cullen rolled his eyes. “Don’t answer that. Can you get Josephine’s decision on the new...animal addition to the camps? The Inquisitor needs to know.”

Erlyn glared, crossing her arms. She looked far from intimidating in Cullen’s coat and messy red hair tangled about her head. The soldier nodded, and raced out of the room.

“I should get back to work,” Cullen said.

Erlyn hummed in agreement, walking around the office.

Cullen watched her shuffle around the office, cloaked in red and feathers.

He rounded the desk. She backed away from him.

“I’m going to need my coat back as well.”

Erlyn grinned, mischievously. “You’re going to have to catch me first.”

Cullen smirked, stepping forward. He chased her around the room, circling his desk a few times, before crashing against the wall lined with bookcases.

She looked up at him.

“Do all Dalish elves steal clothing?” Cullen asked.

 “Are all shems so possessive of their coats?” she teased, smiling.

He chuckled, hovering above her. He brushed his nose against her cheek, lips close to hers. Cullen took the opportunity, as she closed her eyes and inhaled, to separate Erlyn from his coat. He lifted her off the wall just enough for the coat to drop to the ground before crashing her back against the wall, his lips firmly against hers.

She laughed against his lips. "I suppose you've bested me, Commander," she whispered, breath hot against his mouth. She nuzzled her nose against his.

"I suppose I have," he returned, slipping his hands around her waist. He kissed her again, more gently. She bit at his lip.

"What are you going to do with me?" Erlyn said. "Now that you've caught me, I am at your whim." She slipped her fingers under the band of his pants. No matter how concealed they tended to be, after many trials she had learned how to work her way around his armor.

Her fingers wrapped around him and he moaned against her. "I doubt very much that you're at my whim," he stated between gasps as she worked him.

She laughed, kissing him again.

The door creaked behind them and Cullen pulled away, scooping up his coat as he moved to his desk. He sat down, blush creeping across his face. Erlyn bit her lip to stifle a laugh. The soldier he had sent to talk to Josephine was at the door, face bright red.

"Report soldier," Cullen said, voice stern.

"The goats have been left in the care of the horsemaster until the...the Inquisitor deems otherwise," the soldier said quickly, keeping his eyes low.

"Dennet must be thrilled," Erlyn muttered under her breath.

Cullen dismissed the soldier with a nod. When the door closed, Erlyn crossed the room. Cullen stood, looking over some paperwork that had caught his eye when he sat down.

"I should let you get back to work," Erlyn sighed.

Cullen looked up at her. "Not so fast. You've got some important Inquisitor business that I've decided to assist you with." He sidled up beside her, slipping his hand around her waist.

"Oh, thank the creators," she breathed. "I thought for sure you'd go back to work."

They kissed, pushing and pulling each other through a familiar dance up the ladder and to his bed--a trail of Cullen's armor clattering behind them.

They stripped down unceremoniously. No playful teasing or seductive glances. They separated and rejoined, skin against skin. They tumbled onto the bed. Cullen's fingers tangled in her red hair.

He kissed her fiercely. His hands traced across the lines of her body, holding her close. She curved to his touch. His lips drew down her neck, along her collar bone and down between her breasts. Erlyn's fingers curled and pressed hard into his back as he kissed her, his tongue working along her sensitive parts.

She moaned, back arching. She whispered his name, breathless. He returned to her lips, cupping her cheek with his warm hand.

Erlyn guided him between her legs, pressing her knees against his hips as he entered. She set the pace, rocking her hips against him. He groaned, hot breath on her ear.

He pushed harder, lifting her to him and taking control. She whimpered, head falling back against the thin pillow.

Cullen kissed her neck, suckling the soft skin as he thrusted.

She rose and fell to him rhythmically until finally her body shuddered around him. She gasped, breath ragged.

Cullen moaned, collapsing against her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her with him as he turned over. She smiled, pressing her nose against his cheek.

"I should do important Inquisitor business more often," she mused.

Cullen chuckled, twisting a few strands of Erlyn's hair in his fingers. "If you did that, I don't think I'd get anything else done."

"I have no problem with that," she teased.

He laughed harder. She could feel the rumble of his laugh deep in his chest. She ran her hand across his scarred chest, draping her arm across him and closing her eyes.


End file.
